


The fallen two

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Suicide, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite





	The fallen two

King Thorin stand hand in hand waiting to greet there other family at had been five years since the final battle, that bloody battle of good versus bad.

Kili can feel a lump in his throat as he thinks of his brothers mutilated body the image still haunts his dreams, when Fili had died part of soul had gone with him, it was that day he truly understood what soulmates was.

He can feel a squeeze of his hand and 5looks up into the sad eyes of his " I miss him too, i miss them both but we will be with them soon" he soothes trying to be of some comfort.

They had both paid the ultimate price for there kingdom he had lost his brother and soulmate and Thorin had lost his nephew and lover as kili was not the only one lost he suddenly felt sadness as he thought of the gigantic dwarf that was Dwalin his friend and teacher and squeezes back.

The door opens and they both stand tall putting there masks in place as they have done every day since in front of everyone else but each other.

" my king, my Prince your visitors are hear" a short elderly dwarf annonces.

" Thank you Hardin show them in " Thorin orders and straightens his crown he then turns and does the same to the brunet princes who's was completely lob sided and he never seems to get it straight.

The first in was there burglar " king thorin , Prince kili how lovely to see you again " he says bowing lowly.

" you do not bow to either of us dear friend " Thorin smiles grasping him up by the elbow.

Bilbo smiles at them both " you both look well" he says he looks at Prince kili and can still see the loss of his brother still pains him, he once was a mischievous, carefree dwarf with a laid back attitude. While he looks well in health with a beard lining his jaw behind his eyes he looks empty like he is just floating day to day and not actually living.

" Kili are you looking forward to the feast?" he asks and then wishes that he had not mentioned why they were gathering.

Kili forces a smile " I am looking forward to seeing you all" he replies. He had not wanted to mark the anniversary of the battle, it brought back too many painful memories but Thorin had insisted as a way of goodbye to there odd family before they carried out there plan. 

Bilbo bows and leaves the room the other members of the company greeted them much the same commenting on there good health or the weather avoiding the subject of the fallen two comrades but they both knew it was in there thoughts when dinner came kili and thorin sat side by side at the head of the feast.

while conversation flowed easily between the other dwarfs as they joked and drank, the king and the prince huddled talking in hushed voices.

Thorin reaches in his pocket and pulls out a little vial of purple liquid and looks at his nephew with a serious expression on his face " are you sure you want to do this kee, i would understand if you have changed your mind " he says in a understanding tone .

"Uncle we have talked about this for months i am ready, I cant live with my love any longer its tearin out my heart" he replies then looks into his uncles eyes " Are you certain Thorin? i will not go without you like promised." he reassures him.

Thorin looks into his Nephews wide brown eyes full of love and concern for him " I have lived my life Kili, I am so tired and worn out, Dwalin was the one that kept me going and gave me drive we have reclaimed our homeland we did our duties to ancestors" he says cupping his face then pouring half the contents of the vial into his wine the other into the young princes.

 

Thorin stands up and forces a smile onto his face " Welcome my friends" he says widening his arms and scanning every face in the room " We are grateful to you all for joining us, we are here to celebrate the victory we received on this day" he says loudly to the dwarfs gathered around the table who all cheered before he continued " while we may of been victorious we our losses Were great, we lost two of own, two of the bravest dwarfs i have had the privilege of knowing I'd like you to raise your glasses to Dwalin the great And prince Fili" he says lifting his glass and downing it his eyes move to rest on his nephew who has just done the same.

" The prince and myself have got to do a duty of utmost importance but we would like to invite you all to drink with us in the throne room in an hour" he says rising from the table " come kili we must go " he says softly.

they make it into the throne room just in time and manage to scramble into there golden thrones and grasp each others hand.

" do you think it will hurt to die?" kili asks his uncle as his mind begins to spin and his vision flickers as he looks around the throne room.

" just like going to sleep little one" he promises " shall i tell you a story?" he asks and talks until death comes for them.


End file.
